Cold Temperatures, Warm Hearts
by IVIaddiee
Summary: { Complete } When Elsa meets Jack after a horrible incident including her little sister, Anna, will he be able to bring her happiness? Or will 'Fear' be her enemy and will everything fall into ruins? { Jelsa: Elsa x Jack Frost } * I put all links to pictures I based chapters on in my profile * :}
1. Prologue:

Prologue

**Elsa**

" Mama! Papa! " I call out, looking around wildly. I look down at Anna, my baby sister, shivering. Her hands have ice forming around her pale fingers, and her ginger braids fall down into her face. It's dusted with freckles, and her eyes are squeezed shut. I hug her fiercely to warm her up, but she's just as cold as me._ I can't believe_ _I hit Anna with my magic! What if she hates me? Or even worse.. will she even wake up..?!_ I let out a soft sob as my parents rush towards me huddled up against the cold ice floor.

" Elsa, you must learn to control your powers. There is great beauty in it.. but also great danger. Fear will be your enemy.. " Pappie, the wise one of the trolls, warns. I glance back at Anna, soundly asleep. I sigh as I nod, and rush back to my family. But, I've tried to control my powers.. and so far, I can't. Not until a strange guardian named 'Jack Frost' came...

**Jack**

" I'm back, Arendelle! " I cry, as I leap playfully from house to house. I glance in awe of the kingdom, and command wind to take me over. As I'm hovering in the air I glance down, looking at my old dark blue frosted jacket and plain brown pants. I have no shoes. I notice a flash of an icy blue glow coming from one of the bedrooms.

" I- I can't do it! " I hear a sob as I cautiously look in the window. I see a girl, around eight, and she has stunning platinum blonde hair, with pale skin. Almost as pale as me.. and her eyes. They're like two icy glaciers. Her expression is one of pain and fear. _I bet Pitch would just __**love **__to see little girls cry.. _I slip in from the window as the girl rushes to close it. As she finally latches the window close, it freezes under her touch. She staggers back with a pained cry. I rest my feet on the navy blue carpet, taking in my surroundings. Once my feet come in contact of the floor, it instantly freezes over. The young girl looks at me in shock.

" Oops.. " I mumble, noticing the girl looking directly at me. She's backed up against the frosted wall, clutching her hands nervously.

" W- Who are you? " She questions, taking me in. I grip my frosted staff tighter and grow tense. I look behind me to see if she's talking to someone else. Then, she baby-steps towards me.

I clear my throat, " I'm Jack. Jack Frost, to be exact. And.. you can see me? " I grunt as she ignores my question. " Jack Frost is just a myth. Who are you _**really?**_ " She asks, poking my staff.

" I **said **my name is Jack. And- would you stop poking my staff? " I poke her back playfully.

The little girl giggles quietly and speaks, " Well, 'Jack Frost' I am Elsa. " I nod as she looks at the staff. " Why do you have a shepherd staff with you? Do you like sheep? I **love **them! " She cries, looking at it in awe.

I smirk, " I don't hate sheep, but I like bunnies more. Also, it's very important to me. It contains all of my powers. " Elsa looks at me in disbelief.

" Powers? What kind of powers?" I glance at her, then the wall. I freeze the wall and strip a piece of ice off it. I transform the ice into a floating sheep as it _Baas! _with pleasure. Elsa giggles as she stares at Jack." I- I can sorta do that... not as well though. " She mumbles and tries to create a bunny only to have snow explode all over the room.. I can't help but laugh. Eventually, Elsa and I are laughing on the floor like there's no tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1

**Elsa**

Age: 14

" You need these to keep you from freezing anything. Remember, conceal don't feel. " My father says from outside my plain white door. I frost it over in frustration as I grab the gloves reluctantly.

Jack huffs, " That's just stupid. They can't stop you from being you, Elsa! " I glance outside; it's summer. Sighing, I put the silk gloves on as I look at Jack's sad blue eyes. I bet my eyes look the same as I sit on my bed in defeat.

" It's better this way. I won't hurt anyone.. especially Anna. Not after what happened.. " I shut my eyes to block out Jack's look of disappointment. He rests his hand on my shoulder as I try to hold back tears.

" J-Jack..? " I question him, " Don't you have some saving the world stuff to attend to? I mean, you told me you protect the children of the world.. so... " I look up at him, tilting my head with wonder. He's running his hand through his snowy white hair, and turns to look at me.

"Well, yes and no. When there's no threat I can do whatever I feel like doing. And, since there's no ' super-duper evil threat'- " He air quotes around super-duper evil threat, " coming to destroy the world, I don't have to worry. "

I bump into his shoulder playfully, " Your answers are always just so plain and simple. Aren't they? " I giggle as Jack tickles me, but stops as I hear footsteps approaching.

" Elsa, please come out and play..! You never come out anymore and it's so lonely without you.. "Anna whines, pleading for me to come out just this once, " D- Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman! " She sings into the keyhole of my door.

" G.. Go away, Anna. " I say, forming a ball with my knees against my chest. I start to sob silently as Anna walks away. Jack tries to comfort me, but Anna comes at least twice a day to ask me the same question over and over again... with the same heartbreaking answer.

**Pitch**

" Well.. looks like I found Little Ol' Jack's weakness.. a stupid teenage girl. But, she's still so full of happiness and _**hope.**_ It disgusts me. " I spat, looking at Jack and Elsa having fun.

" I have to put a stop to it.. I must. " I get to thinking.. and I come up with the perfect plan to make everyone believe in me, and Jack to fall into ruins. " And I know just how to do it... " I snicker evilly as I back away into the dark, mocking shadows.


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Elsa

" I declare the King and Queen of Arendelle dead. " A royal maid claims. I can hear it from my door as I squish my face against it. I instantly freeze the door, but still press against it.

"What? No.. no.. no! How...? " Anna pleads; I can hear her frantic pacing outside.

" Their ship got lost in a storm, M'Lady.. do you want to attend to the funeral tomorrow morning? "

Anna starts to sniffle as she answers, " Of course I will! Please, just.. leave me be. " The maid shuffles away in a hurry as Anna runs back to her room. The sound of her door slamming echos the empty hallway.

I collapse on the floor in a heap of fear, pain, loss, and sadness.

" Why?! Why take them so soon.. I'm not prepared to be Queen! Why.. " I sob, hugging my knees. I can't hide my emotions any longer. I cry out in pain as ice shoots in all directions. I clutch at my heart as I feel a part of me is dying. As I tear at the curtains, knock down the bed, and freeze everything I touch, my bedroom is no longer recognizable. And, there's nothing I can do to stop it as tears stream down my face, freezing as soon as they hit the ground.

Jack

" Bunny..? Tooth? Anyone there...? " I shout as I arrive at North's workshop. I notice the Yetis are pointing at North's ice room { Where he makes his ice sculptures } and I dash towards the wooden door. I burst through the door as I see Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and North all huddled around two candles. Sandy looks at me and makes a _shh... _gesture as he motions towards everyone. I walk towards the lit candles as I see Elsa's parents on them.

" What is going on here? " I ask, looking at North.

" Elsa's parents.. they.. died. " Tooth answers grimly. I glance around, and notice even Bunny looks saddened.

" That's im-impossible! " I stutter. The air grows icy as the ground freezes over. The candles that contain Elsa's parents' faces on them blow out as I break through the window. " I have to get to Elsa! She could be a reck right now.. " I gasp, racing over to Arendelle.

The sight I see makes my worst fears come true. Elsa's room is completely covered in ice from head to toe.

" Elsa! " I call out, only to hear sobs. I fly over pieces of broken furniture as I find Elsa curled in a ball near the door. I kneel down besides her.

" Th- They're.. **dead,** Jack. " She whimpers. I drag Elsa into my lap as I stroke her head to calm her down.

" Shh.. I know. But, it's going to be okay.. You'll get through this. I promise you.. I'll be right here for you, okay? " I whisper as I hug her. She gives the hug back, but then goes back to crying. " I can't stand to see you cry.. " I whisper, stroking a piece of stray hair out of her face.

Elsa

Three years go by, and the death of my parents still make me cry myself to sleep at night.

" Heyy, Elsa! " Jack calls from the courtyard. I trudge over, yawning.

" It's early.. go to slee- " A snowball hits me in the chest, cutting me off. I let out a huff of amusement as the air is knocked out of me. " You little butt-face! " I screech. I manifest a dozen snowballs and shoot them at Jack. He dodges some of them, but a knock on my door makes me run back to my bed.

" Elsie, what the heck? " Jack whines as he flies in the room.

" M'Lady, your coronation is in a couple of hours! You must get ready! " A maid urges, shuffling back towards the ball room. I groan as I get out of bed to see Jack looking at me, amused.

" What..? " I ask, glaring at him.

He smirks, " Oh nothing! Just seeing my little Elsie-welsie all grown up just.. makes me tear up, y'know? " I shove him playfully as he runs a hand through his snowy hair.

" Go away while I get ready, okay? " I ask him, tying my long hair into a tight bun. Jack huffs, gripping his staff. " Fine, your _highness. _" He mocks happily as he flies out the window, calling out at the children in the village in glee. _Boys, always the same. _I sigh amused as I pick out a silk turquoise dress, with a magenta cloak. I go over to a drawer and pick out a deeper shade of blue gloves.

Once I'm done, I only have a few minutes to prepare for my crowning. I hold the two selected items to hold: a scepter, and an urn. { I THINK. DON'T HATE, APPRECIATE. }

" Time to go become a queen.. " I mumble nervously to myself. I open the ball room doors only to be met with my worst nightmare. A ballroom full of people; looking straight at me.

.


	4. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Elsa

" I pronounce you.. Queen Elsa of Arendelle! " I give out a sigh of relief as I slip on my silk gloves.

As I sit in the ballroom, looking at the guests, Anna walks up to me. " Hey, there.. " I greet, nodding my head respectfully.

"Oh.. um.. hi.. um hi.. me?! " Anna stutters, pointing to her blushing cheeks. Before I can reply, an old man walks up to me.

" Your highness, I am the duke of Weselton. May I have this dance? " He questions politely, holding out his hand as he bows.

" Uh.. I'm not much of a dancer.. But, my sister, Anna loves to. " As the duke grabs Anna's wrist and drags her to the dance floor, I can't help but laugh. Especially since Jack is just walking in and hovers above Anna and the duke dancing.

" My.. what a lovely party this is.. " Jack grunts as he sees me just standing there. " C'mon, Elsa. Go have fun! I thought I saw some chocolate over there. " He motions towards a table full of sweets. I shake my head in doubt.

" Sorry, but I have to make sure I stay far away from my guests. " I whisper, fidgeting with my gloves. Jack grabs my shoulder as he shoves me towards Anna.

" My apologizes. " I mutter, glaring at Jack.

" Oh, that's okay, Elsa! " Anna giggles happily as I excuse myself and go sit on the throne.

Hours go by, and no sign of Anna. I saw her run off with some guy with auburn hair. But, I notice Anna and the man rush in, obviously in a joyful mood.

" Finally, there you are! " I exclaim as I rush towards them.

" Uh.. who is that? " I motion at the strange man, holding Anna's hand.

" This is Hans, of the Southern Isles. " Anna replies, " And we... we.. " They giggle, their cheeks both forming a wide grin.

" We wish for you blessing for our marriage! " Anna cries out excitedly.

" W-What? Anna, you just met him! " I yell at her defensively. Jack puts a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but I'm dumbfounded. "Anna, can I talk to you.. privately? " I ask, looking around wildly.

"No.. whatever you have to say, " Anna snaps, gripping Hans' arm protectively, " you can say in front of both of us. " I gulp nervously as I glare at Hans.

" Fine. You can't marry a man you only just met, Anna. " I spin on my heel as I sigh sadly. Jack follows me, our hands almost touching.

" Close the gates, the party's over. " I command to the guards as I hug myself while walking. "What..? Elsa, wait! " Anna's cries become louder as she drags Hans along with her.

" Why.. Why do you shut me out? What did I ever _**do **_to you? " She shrieks, as she yanks my glove off my hand. I stop, and glance back at her.

" Anna, please just leave it. Now, give me back my glove! " I command at her, reaching out for it. But, Anna death holds it as she steps back.

" No, why? Why do you shut the world out? " She cries, but I keep walking towards the door. "What are _you _so **afraid **of?! " I stop dead in my tracks as I stare at her in disbelief. Everyone in the ballroom turns to look at Anna's outburst. I can feel the tears wanting to stream down my face, but I choose to keep it in as long as I can.

" Enough! " I scream, I wave my hand signaling for her to leave. But, ice explodes from my hand and ice comes penetrating from the wooden floor. I gasp in shock as Anna looks at me in horror.

" No.. Elsa! " I hear Jack cry. Still, as I hear my name being called I rush dizzily out to the courtyard.

" Get her, she's a witch!" I hear the duke of Weselton shout. I scream frantically, " No please! J-Just stay away! " But, as I'm trying to flee I bump into a fountain. It's sparkling, flowing water soon turns into solid ice, and it's like a sharp bear claw. As I take in the looming ice sculpture, I hear words like 'Monster', 'Freak', and 'Witch'.

" No! Elsa's no monster! Just leave her alone! " I watch as Jack stands in front of me protectively. Still, more and more people turn from fearful, to fierce. I can't hold the tears in anymore as I flee to the fjord.

" Elsa, please! Come back! " I hear Anna's desperate pleas for me to return, but I still keep running. When I reach the shore, I glance back at Anna dashing as fast as she can.

" Elsa! " Jack shouts, flying towards me.

" No, just stay here! Don't follow me! " I screech, as I cautiously step on the water. I stare at it in awe as it freezes and hardens under my touch. When I'm sure it's okay to walk on, I start running away. Away from everything.. and everyone._ Even Jack.. _I sigh, trying to wipe the tears away. Still, they keep flowing as the freeze onto my face.

" Elsa, please! " I hear Anna's faint calls vanish as I run into the forest.. unsure where to go next, I follow the moon in search for answers.


	5. Chapter 4:

**_AN: So, I was reading a fanfic the other day.. called Heart of Ice, and the person wrote a beginning to their story exactly like this chapter! D: She/he even had { pretty much } the same lines/idea as I did! For example: " It's your fault I'm dying! " & that it was just a dream. I mean come on! Don't be a butt and steal someone else's idea. Also, I uploaded this chapter before theirs came out, so I don't know if that was just coincidence, or on purpose.. I could just be making myself look dumb, but I get angry easily. Please Dealthy-Hunger-Jackson, if you did take my idea, please stop doing so. That's plagiarism. .-. It's like Big Fat Liar all over again.._**

**_- Irritated Balem_**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jack

" Elsa, please! Come back... " Anna cries, as she trips onto the shore. Hans rushes to her side as I stare back at Elsa in horror. I fly after her as I see the frosted ice spread into the harbor of the kingdom. " I'll fix that, later.. " I mumble, quickly turning to fly to Elsa. " Elsa! Elsa where are you?! Please, answer me! " I plead, dashing through trees covered from freshly fallen snow. _I'll find Elsa, and make this right.. Even if it's the last thing I do.._

Elsa

I had to get away. My feet sprinting across the icy snow that threatened to consume me. My cloak flailing behind me as I race desperately away from the past. Still, there's nothing for me anymore, so I should just isolate myself so I can't hurt anyone ever again. As I reach the North Mountain I think it's the perfect spot for my kingdom of isolation. I work my magic, making beautiful ice sculptures and transforming my old dark green dress, into an icy blue sparkling dress. I clutch at my bun and yank it down into one long side braid. Glancing sideways, I notice my unnatural platinum blonde hair, almost white. I snatch my teal silk glove and throw it away, into the everlasting mountains. Once my ice palace is complete I go walk to the balcony.

" Well, what do we have here? " A deep voice pierces the silence around me. I flinch as a cold, clammy hand grabs my shoulder. Spinning around, I notice a man twice the height of me, and his eyes look as if they could peer into my soul. " W-who are you? " I ask, stepping away. His long, midnight black cloak follows him as he steps towards the balcony, inhaling the cold air. " I am fear. **Your **fear to be exact. " He glances at me and smirks as I look at him in horror.

_" Elsa, you must learn to control your powers. There is great beauty in it.. but also great danger. Remember, fear will be your enemy... " _

The trolls words echo through my head as I blast ice at the strange man. " Who are you _**really?! **_" I recall I asked Jack these exact words when I was young, but back then I was curious.. but now, I'm horrified. " I am Pitch, King of Nightmares. Now, calm yourself, Elsa. I'm not going to harm you, because I know of what is to come. " I tilt my head at him as he blows black, shining sand into my face. " Wh.. Wha-? " I ask, as the darkness consumes me and I collapse onto the cold, ice floor.

" - monster! - "

" - kill her, she'll kill us all if we don't! - "

" - burn her! stab her heart with a stake! - "

I hear murmuring voices as I struggle to blink the sand out of my eyes.

" H.. Huh? What's going on here? " I ask, looking around wildly. I see the villagers from earlier, and Anna. " Anna! Thank goodness you're okay! " I give out a sigh of relief as I reach for her.

" Get back, you freak! " She screams at me as she rushes over to Hans. They both glare at me, and their eyes are full of hatred.

" What..? Anna, please! I- I didn't mean for this to happen! Please, listen to me! " I plead, grabbing her hand. She yanks free as she shoves me onto the cold, cobblestone floor.

"Go away, you don't belong here. You never did, I'm dying because of you! I'll freeze to death! And it's **your **fault! " She shrieks as I gaze at my hands.

" No.. no! What- Anna! Help me! PLEASE! " I cry, as the guards of the kingdom take me away and I see Anna slowly turn to ice. Her face, looking straight at me as she points to me. Almost as if she's blaming me for her death. " NO! ANNA! "

I wake up shivering. It's nearly the break of dawn, and the twinkling stars are disappearing into the sky. I wipe away the stray tears as I think about the dream.

" Anna..! " I scream as I dash outside. As I'm running I see Arendelle covered in snow and ice. I sink into the soft, sparkling snow as I sob into my hands. " I- I killed Anna! I- I really **am **a monster..! " I sit there for who knows how long, but I know that by the time I couldn't cry anymore, I was shivering madly. Still, I refused to move from where I mourned in silence. { AN: I expect Elsa to be like this: scroll down until you find the picture of Elsa crying saying 'I'm a monster!' : wiki/Frozen_Tangled_Guardians | Except in like.. snow. O-O }

Jack

" Elsa, please! " I cry once again for the nth time. I fly above all the trees and I see it. A castle made from solid ice. "Elsa! " I cry, as I fly down to a figure in the snow.

It's Elsa alright, but she's sobbing like there's no tomorrow and I can hear her whispering, " I'm a monster.. I'm a monster! " I walk towards her, making sure she knows I'm here.

" Elsa, what happened? " I ask, making her look at me. But, she looks away, not meeting my gaze. " Elsa! Please, if someone hurt you, tell me! I'll nip at more than just their nose! " Elsa doesn't move, instead, she puts her hands in her face.

" J- Jack a man. It.. it was a man... " She whispers, when she looks up she looks at Arendelle. " H- He told me he was fear. I- I fell asleep and I had this awful dream! " She cries, sinking even more into the snow.

" Elsa.. what happened in the dream? " I soften my voice, and let Elsa explain.

" The villagers.. th- they wanted to kill me.. and then A- Anna showed up with that Hans guy. I asked her to forgive me and let me explain and she told me she was to die. I- I didn't know what to do! And then, sh- she.. " She stops, as she looks at her hands in shame.

I tilt her head to look at me as she continues, " S- she started to turn into.. ice. " Elsa looks at me with her icy eyes teary. " Jack, she blamed **me **for her death. " Tears start to flow down her face as I pull her into my lap.

" N- No! I saw Anna before you ran. She was **fine.** " I reassure Elsa, I start to help her up. But, she just falls back in the snow.

" The man's going to come back.. he said his name was Pitch.. " She lets out another sob, as she grabs my hand. I look at her in shock and in horror.

" He found you?! Oh no.. Elsa, you have to come with me where it'll be safe! " I pull Elsa up onto her feet and grab her waist. As we come in contact with each other, she lets out a little gasp. I feel tingly, but a good kind. " I'm going to make sure you're safe, okay? " I look at her, and she nods nervously. " Wind, take us to North. " I command as I squeeze Elsa tightly. Soon, we're flying straight towards North's place.


	6. Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

Elsa

I hear a loud crashing sound as we land in a room full of hairy beasts.

" Oops.. North's not going to be happy about that.. " Jack mutters, glancing at the creatures. Looking behind me, I see a lovely pane window. It's completely shattered.

" These are ' Yetis ', Elsa- Hey, hey, hey! Don't be scared, " Jack explains, grabbing my wrists. I look at the so called 'Yetis' and I think, _What if they hurt me? Or, what if __**I **__hurt __**them?**_ I gulp, shaking my head shamefully.

" Go on.. " I encourage, forcing myself to not run away as beast trudges by.

" Well, they're like a human, and a bear put together. But.. they don't hurt people. So, you can stop freezing my hands now. " Jack smirks as I gasp in surprise. I didn't notice the glowing ice forming around Jack's hands as I pry myself away.

" Sorry... " I mumble, looking around to take the place in. The room is huge, like a mansion. And, the walls are made from wood and stone. There's Yetis everywhere as they create strange objects I've never seen. As Jack leads me to a room, a Yeti bumps into me as I shriek in shock, grasping Jack's arm.

" You really are a scaredy-cat, huh? " He asks, glancing sideways at me playfully.

" Am not! " I cry defensively, chucking a snowball at him.

" I'll get you for that later! " He warns, opening a strange, tall door. When I walk in, the air is freezing cold as I look around. There's ice sculptures everywhere, in all shapes and sizes. I exhale in envy. _Did Jack make these? They're wonderful!_ Then, I notice there's other people in the room, not just Jack and I. One of them is a female, and she has a variety of feathers covering her body. Her back has wings attached to it, and her eyes are a lovely shade of violet.

"Ah, Jack! You brought a girl here, yes? Oooh, she is a beauty! " A large man says joyfully. I blush a little, as I look at him thoughtfully. He's quite.. 'large' and has a snowy white beard, like Jack's hair. He has two tattoos on his arms that say 'Naughty' and 'Nice'. _So, that must be Santa Claus? _I wonder, looking at him hopefully.

" North, shut up. " Jack mumbles, grabbing my wrist and leading me to a small man. He doesn't look like a real person.. and he is _glowing_ golden.

" Jack, is he made of.. sand? " I question, my eyes resting on the man in wonder.

" Yes, this is Sandy, the sandman. He makes happy dreams for children. " I gaze at Sandy in amazement.

" Oh, he also doesn't talk, we don't know why. " Jack shrugs as Sandy manifests a question mark above his head, pointing at me. I fidget with my hands as a the fairy, bird thing rushes over to me.

" Oh my! " She squeals, pretty much tackling me, but still standing. I'm scared to push her off me as she peers into my mouth. "Her teeth are almost as white as Jack's! No wait, they're whiter! " She exclaims, gazing at my teeth in awe.

"Tooth! Get off her! " Jack cries, prying Tooth off me. I inhale sharply as a strange bunny, kangaroo thing bounces up to me.

His voice is thick with an accent, " Who is this, mate? And, why did you bring a _human _here? " He spats out, glaring at me suspiciously. I stagger back as his words sting my fragile feelings.

" Is he a kangaroo? " I ask, taking him in. His fur is grey, with darker designs on it. North and Tooth both laugh as the kangaroo thing walks up to me angrily.

" What did you just call me..? " He asks, his eyes intimidating. I gasp in horror as he pulls out a boomerang from behind him. Jack stares at the kangaroo in amusement. " That's Bunny, Elsa. But, he does resemble a kangaroo, huh? " I don't move as Bunny huffs and walks away, to the other side of the room. " I- Is there anyone else I should know about? " I question, gazing around the room. North shakes his head as he asks, " Oh no, no, no. The question is, who are you? "

I swallow nervously as I stutter, " I- I'm Elsa. " North nods approvingly, his beard swaying with delight.

" Ah yes, Elsa! You wanted carrots for your snowman, Olaf! " He cries happily, but my face is as red as a tomato.

" Yeah, that's me. " I mumble quietly, hugging myself.

Bunny huffs as Jack explains, " We need your help. Pitch is back, and he's in it for Elsa! " All 5 sets of eyes gaze at me. All clearly confused. I try to explain more, but my vision gets all fuzzy as my mind goes blank. The next thing I know, I'm running out of the building, fleeing once again from Jack.

Jack

Staring at Elsa's light blue cape flying out of the room, I quickly follow her.

" Elsa! What are you doing?! " I cry, flying in front of her. She's made it out of the building, and is trying to run past me. I grab her waist and yank her body towards mine. Holding onto her with all my might, I tilt her head up.

" Why are you running away from me again? " I ask, gazing into her glossy eyes. She doesn't answer me. " Elsa, please! Bunny won't hurt you, he's just angry. That's all! " I try to reassure her, but she's got a faraway look in her eyes. " Elsa..? ELSA! " I shake her shoulders, but she's in some sort of trance. With a wave of her hand, she hits me in the chest with icicles. I can't get back up to go after her; the pain in my chest hurts too greatly.

" Tooth! North! Anyone, help! " I scream desperately, struggling to breathe correctly. I glance at my chest, but there's nothing there. So I try to sit up, only to fall down into the consuming snow. The guardians see me laying in the snow weak and furiously ask me questions as to what happened. But, I don't answer as I see Elsa disappear from my sight.

" It's good that she's gone. She called me a freaking kangaroo. " Bunny huffs, grabbing onto my arm to stabilize me. I yank back as they shuffle me back inside.

" We have to go back out there! Pitch will kill her if we don't! He wants to hurt her because she's important to me, please guys!" I beg, glancing at them wildly. Sandy manifest a thumbs up, and makes a figure that looks like Elsa.

" Thanks, Sandy- Anyone else? " I ask, looking at North.

He nods, " Why not? I've got nothing better to do! And besides, I hate Pitch. Let's go kick some nightmare king booty! " Tooth nods as well, and Bunny grunts a 'fine whatever'.

So, with the 5 of us, we set off to go find Elsa.. and save her from Pitch. The King of Nightmares...


	7. Chapter 6:

Chapter 6

Elsa

I dash through the snow as fast as I can. _No, no! Stop running away! I need to be with Jack, he's trying to protect me! What is going on with me?! _ I force myself to push through the forests, until I get all the way to my ice palace once again.

" Ah, there you are, Elsa! " Pitch exclaims, holding his arms out for a hug. I finally have control over my body again. I blast him with my ice, but he catches it in midair and it demolishes under his touch. I try to run away, but he grabs me fiercely as he glares into my eyes. "Now Elsa, if I let you go, will you stop running? " He asks, his voice full of determination.

" W-What do you want with me?! " I cry, trying to get rid of his grasp on me.

He smirks with amusement as he answers, " For revenge, of course. Why else? Oh, and maybe so that I can attain your powers, and you'll be nothing.. except dead of course. " He inhales deeply, and continues, " Then, maybe Jack will understand that he can never defeat me. " I gasp in horror as my knees weaken.

" B-But why do you hate Jack so much, what has he ever done to you?! " I question, hugging myself for protection. Pitch looks at me with hatred in his eyes as he inches closer to me.

" What's it to you? " He glares at my ice castle. Then, he glances back at me as he says, " Sweet dreams, princess. " The next thing I know, the balcony we were standing under broke loose as it plummeted straight for me.

Jack

" Come on, her palace is right over the- " I point to the shimmering ice palace. But, I noticed a dark shadow loom over the castle as a piece of the palace breaks off. Then, I see a little figure with a shining blue dress run for its life.

" Oh my god, Elsa! " I cry in shock as the balcony that fell hits the ground. Snow flies everywhere, and Elsa gets buried alive from it. North's sled goes faster then it's ever gone before, and we land on the soft snow.

" Elsa! Guys, go looks over there! " I point to where the shadow was last seen. Soon, I'm digging around furiously as I come across an icy blue fabric.

" Oh, Elsa! " I plead, digging up the rest of her. I drag her out as ice forms around her fingertips. " Elsa.. " I whisper, holding her in my lap. She's barely breathing, and her breathe is shallow. But, she's alive.

" Sandy, over here! " I call out, trying to protect Elsa from the falling snow. _Oh look at that.. snow. I must of made that when I was looking for Elsa... _Sandy rushes over and makes many sand figures above his head. The rest of the group approaches as I look at Sandy in confusion.

" Slow down, Sandy! Just.. see if you can wake her up! " I ask, looking down at Elsa's pale, slim face. Her full cheeks are now pale, and her eyes that are usually so energetic, are closed. Sandy places his hand on her heart, and golden magic flows into her. The normal color of Elsa's skin returns, and she opens her eyes slightly. There's no glossy, or faraway look in her icy blue eyes as she smiles.

" J- Jack? What are you doing here, I thought that I- " She stops as I bear hug her. I held her so tight, I thought that I would hurt her if I tightened my grip. She leans her head into my shoulder as Sandy grins enormously. Tooth squeals excitedly, and North's laugh is jolly. Bunny grunts, but looks a bit happier to know that Elsa's okay.

" D- Don't leave, okay? I told you I would help protect you, and I will. " I say determined.

Elsa looks at me with regret in her eyes as she explains, " I- I don't know what got into me. You guys all looked at me, and I tried to explain. But, the next thing I know, I'm running away! " She shudders as she looks at the rest of the guardians.

Bunny huffs, " So.. why are _you_ **so** important to Jack anyways? " I glance at everyone, and they're nodding encouragingly. " Elsa, has.. the same powers as me. " I breathe out faintly.

Sandy puts a question mark on his head as North asks, " What do you mean, boy? Elsa dear, show us. " Elsa stands up shakily, and nods. She opens up her palm as little blue ice particles appear in her hand. Everyone, even Bunny, exclaims in awe. Elsa tightens her hands in a fist, and exhales sharply.

" I- I don't like to use them. I might hurt someone.. " She mumbles faintly.

" Don't worry! We're all immortal here, except for you! " Tooth reassures, her transparent wings flapping at the speed of light. Elsa nods slightly, as she flings the palace doors open.

"E-Elsa! " I cry, following her. I motion for the others to follow, and I smirk knowing what she's going to do. We follow Elsa up the staircase, going to the missing balcony. Elsa takes deep breathes as she manifests a new balcony. The ice spreading into the shape to her liking, it sparkles in delight as the sun's rays hit the ice. North grunts approvingly, nodding. Tooth just stares at Elsa, her violet eyes full of awe. Bunny glances at Elsa, and then looks at her fully. I smirk when Elsa's done; she turns around proudly.

" Nice job, princess. " I grin when Elsa blushes. But, when I look at Elsa's glowing image, a dark shadow appears on the moutain in the distance. It's Pitch, and he's manifesting rays of sand to look like Elsa. Then, the raven black Elsa sand figure gets impaled with his fear minions... Pitch has just shown me Elsa's death, that he would gladly make come true.


	8. Chapter 7:

_**AN: I kinda based this chapter on some pictures. { Sorry if you can't open the website thingy. } **_

_**art/Jack-and-Elsa-420244742**_

_**art/Take-My-Hand-Jack-and-Elsa-Crossover-419467896**_

_**art/Elsa-and-Jack-415872110**_

_**Look on my profile for the links to the pictures, lovelies! :D**_

* * *

Chapter 7

**Elsa**

" It's **your **fault I'm dying, Elsa! " Anna blames, glaring at me shivering on the ground.

" S- Stop it, Pitch! I **won't **let you control me! " I cry desperately, looking at all the villagers' eyes full of hatred. The guards come and drag me away, forcing me to look at Anna die in front of my eyes over and over again.

I wake up screaming in horror as Jack rushes in the room. I'm laying on the wooden floor, shaking, as Jack searches for me. When he finds me sobbing, he pulls me into his lap. " I- I had the dream again! " I whimper, nestling into his chest.

He strokes my hair as he whispers soothingly, " It's okay, I'm right here. I won't let Pitch hurt you... " Tears stream down my cheeks as they freeze onto Jack's sweater. " How long will Pitch keep this up? " I sob, putting my hands in my face. Jack shakes his head in disbelief. " It's been 2 weeks since I brought you back from Pitch's attack. I don't know what he's planning next. But, Sandy's trying everything he can to make you have nice dreams. " Jack assures, stroking my hair to calm me. " I wish I didn't have to sleep, like you and all the other guardians.. " I mumble quietly. I stay nestled in Jack's arms for the rest of the night. I fall asleep once or twice again, but then wake up having part of the dream still lingering in my mind.

By the time dawn breaks the darkness, I'm already awake..

" J- Jack, I need to go back to Arendelle. " I ask, looking into his icy blue eyes.

He nods solemnly, and replies, " I'll come with you. There's not much to do here anyways. " We leave the guardians a letter, and walk outside. Jack grabs my waist the way he always does, and the wind shoots us in the air. We make it all the way to the palace when he lands. I part from Jack; the cold air hits me, and I inhale deeply. " I love the cold. " I mumble happily. Jack grins as he chucks a snowball at me. " Oh, it's on! " I announce, manifesting snowballs here and there. When Jack's not looking, I chuck 15 snowballs at him, and he lets out a huff of amusement. I bundle myself up in the snow as Jack comes over to ambush me. " E- Elsa..? Where are you? " He asks playfully, his feet crumpling the fragile snow. He steps on my ankle as I scream in pain. As soon as he sees me in the snow he drops his snowballs. When he's picking me up in a sitting position, I chuck a snowball at his face. " That's for stepping on me! " I cry happily, dashing away into the snowy forest. Jack laughs as he chases me, but I stop dead in my tracks. When he catches up, he's as shocked as I am.

" Anna.. " I whisper, clearly shocked. I stagger back as Anna looks in my direction. I duck, hoping she didn't see me. _She's with another man, but not Hans.. strange._

I poke my head up from a bush as Anna cries out, " Come on Kristoff, we have to find Elsa! " I step backwards, and run to the castle in a rush. When I make it, I'm out of breath.

" J- Jack! Anna's here, a- and. Sh- " I fall to the ground as my knees buckle.

Jack kneels next to me and says, " Well, see what she needs. Then, we can make sure she's okay. " I nod, and stagger up the stairs. When I hear footsteps coming, I brace myself to face Anna. My sister that I've ignored for the past 10 years of my life.

She's opening the door, and she calls out, " Elsa? Are you in here? " I take a deep breath and walk out. " Anna.. " I say, trying to sound surprised. Jack is watching from the other side of the room, and is encouraging me to go on.

" Oh Elsa! You're here, now you can com- "

I step back as I say, " N- No. Anna, please you must go! It's not safe to be around here.. around **me**.. " My words die off as Jack winces.

" P- Please, Elsa! " Anna cries, " I'm not leaving without you!" I stop, and turn around.

" Go on, Anna. Go enjoy the sun.. and open the gates! I can't stand to be a risk to you, or anyone for that matter. " I hug myself as Anna rushes up next to me. Jack follows, staying behind a little.

" Elsa, you have to! Arendelle is in some deep, deep, deep, **deep**... snow... " Anna hugs her hands as she walks towards me, her eyes clouded with worry.

"What?! " After everything that's happened, I forgot about freezing Arendelle. I stop dead in my tracks and look at my hands in horror..

" Don't worry! We can fix this.. together! " Anna suggests, reaching out for me. The air starts getting colder by the second. Snow is falling down, and into a blizzard. I can't breathe correctly as I shout, " N- No! I can't ever be free. Please Anna-" I cry out as ice shoots out from all directions. Anna collapses on the ground as Jack rushes forward and grabs my shoulders.

I'm looking straight into his eyes as he shouts, " Elsa! Control it, don't let fear consume you! " When I can finally see straight again, Anna is staggering to get up and that man I saw is there. Jack's looming over Anna, his eyes full of concern. I step back, looking at my hands again..

" I- I think you should leave. " I stutter, glancing at Anna. The strange man is holding Anna and says, " Great idea. I think we should. Come on, Anna. " Anna staggers, but her eyes are full of determination.

" No! I said I'd _fix_ this! I'd make it _right! _I won't leave you, Elsa! " I stare at Anna with pain as I shoot ice at the floor. A huge snow golem rises up and grabs Anna and the man. It rushes towards the door as they're thrown out.

" I- I.. " I can't speak right as the ice in the castle has a hazy red glow in it. I look around in shock and in fear as I race towards the balcony. I glance up as I see the top of the castle. _**Everything's **__red... _I look around in horror as Jack comes up the stairs, looking around.

" J- Jack, stay away! P- Please! " I beg, holding my hands up. But, I shoot ice everywhere as I collapse on the floor in defeat. Jack runs towards me as I shut the balcony doors in his face. Still, Jack shatters them with his staff and kneels next to me. I scoot back, running into the balcony bars.

" J- Jack, please! Can't you see what I'm capable of? I could kill you! " I cry, placing my hands in my face. But, I feel Jack's hands as he grabs my own hand and places it over his heart.

" It's fine, see?" His eyes are soft, and I relax as I lean into him. His arms surround me as I kiss Jack on the cheek. I can feel his heart rush, since my hand is still placed over his heart.

" Thank you, Jack.. "Jack looks at me, confused. " For saving me, from fear.. "


	9. Chapter 8:

Chapter 8

**Pitch**

" Ugh, I missed her by an inch! " I spat, throwing sand all over my dark lair in frustration. " I'll have to find a way to crush her heart.. but Jack needs to get out of the way to do that.. " I walk in the shadows of a kingdom, named Arendelle. "So.. this is Arendelle, huh.. " I mumble, looking around. I notice a man in the castle hitting objects and seep into the shadows and come out into the room the man is in.

" Where is Anna? She should be back! But, what if Elsa hurt her.. Well, " He chuckles evilly, " Better for me then. Since, I am only marrying her to get her kingdom. Hmm, but I'll still need to kill Elsa in order to have total control.. Think Hans, what should you do?! " His hands curl into a fist, and I laugh mockingly.

"Oh, Hans. All you need is to wait for Anna to come back.. she'll die before anyone or anything can save her, " I pause as Hans grows tense. He looks around the room, and I appear from my hiding place.

I'm quite taller than him, and I smirk as he shouts, "Who are you?! "

I shrug, " I can be many things.. but people know me as fear.. or King of Nightmares. Tell me Hans, have you ever heard of the Boogieman? " Hans looks at me in fear. I give him a large grin, _Good.. he's scared of me._

" Well, h- how do I kill Elsa? " He asks, clearly interested now.

I smirk, " You need to capture her. I have a plan, then once you've captured her.. blame her for the death of Anna. She'll crumble and be consumed by fear. Then, I'll take care of her after that.. " I look at Hans as he nods encouragingly, " So.. have we got ourselves a deal? " I ask, holding my hand out. Hans thinks for a moment, and then nods. He grasps my hand as we shake on it. _Perfect.. Elsa doesn't have any chance now. But, I'll have to get rid of Jack for the plan to work.. and I know what to do in order for Jack to fall... _

**Jack** { AN: They're at the ice palace }

" J- Jack.. I c- can't fight anymore. Just.. let me g- go... I'll be happier a- and.. we knew this would h- happen. You're mortal.. I'm n- not. " Elsa's fragile whisper soon turns into shallow breathes as I hold her in my arms for the final time.

" E- Elsa! No, please! I- I can't bare to be without you! " I cry, tears streaming down my face as I clutch Elsa's hand and places it on my heart.

" I- I.. I'm sorry.. " Her icy blue eyes grow weary as she closes them slowly. " Elsa! N- No..!" I beg, trying desperately to keep her awake. But, her hand falls, and her shallow breath stops.

" E- Elsa.. no.. Why?! " I scream at the Man in Moon, " Why did you take her from me?! She was the only person who ever could see me.. could feel me.. and now she's gone.. " I close my eyes as I hug Elsa's corpse.. never to hear her laugh again.. or feel her body next to mine. This is my worst nightmare come true.

I wake up screaming, and Elsa shivering next to me. Elsa's eyes fly open when she hears my screams and sits up to look at me.

" J- Jack, what's wrong? " She asks, her eyes full of concern. I struggle to breathe correctly as she places her hand on my cheek. I grab her wrist gently as she whispers, " Shh.. did you have a bad dream, as well? " I nod as she shakes her head sadly, " Pitch is torturing both of us, now. " She looks at me with pain in her eyes, " What happened in your dream, Jack? " I try to remember, but then again, **how can I forget?**

"Y- you died in my arms, Elsa. You said you can't fight this anymore, and that you were mortal and I'm immortal.. Elsa, that dream will become a reality.. " I inhale sharply at the thought and Elsa placing both hands on my face, her eyes staring into mine.

" Even though that is true, I won't give up yet. We still have so much to fix.. " She sighs as I poke her nose. I smirk as frost covers her nose, making a design on it. She sneezes, but her eyes twinkling. She moves her hands, and reveals beautiful designs of snowflakes and flowers made from ice. Elsa moves from the ice bed, and drags me along with her. But, as we hear voices, Elsa freezes and her eyes are full of recognition and horror.

" They're coming.. " She whispers, running back the way we came.

**Elsa**

" Jack, come on! They're coming! " I urge, shoving him to the balcony.

" W- Who's coming, Elsa? " He asks, his eyes full of worry.

" H- Hans. And, the guards of Arendelle! I- I told you this would happen! They're coming to kill me, and I have to get you away from here! " I cry, looking back at the front doors. Marshmellow, the snow golem, is distracting them.

" Hello? Remember my dream, Elsa! What if that happened now?! I'm **not **leaving without you! " He says, his eyes full of determination to protect me. I avert my gaze to the ice doors as two men walk in. I shove Jack off the balcony, knowing he can fly, and freeze the doors shut. _I'm sorry, Jack. But, if it's to keep you safe, then so be it. _I run to the men, and they both lock their gazes at me. " P- Please! Go back to Arendelle, it's not safe here! I don't want to hu- " An arrow is shot at my arm, and misses only slightly. I let out a shriek of alarm as the two men rush for me. In a panic, I make an ice barrier as I dash up the ice stairs, going up every two stairs.

Still, after all of that, they manage to break the barrier and rush at me. I pin one to the wall as another prepares to hit me with an arrow. But, that one I push to the balcony. They both scream at me to let them go, or face the consequences, but I'm too scared to do anything. Jack rushes in the room to see me attacking two men at once and shouts, " Elsa! Stop it, you're going to kill them! " I glance at him as I'm filled with fear. And, Hans and the rest of his men burst in and Hans yells, "Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you to be! " I let the words seep in as I weaken my powers for a second. " Elsa, look out! " Jack points out a guy pointing an arrow at me, and Hans rushes to knock the bow and arrow aside. But, the arrow hits the ice chandelier and it comes tumbling down, straight for me. I run for my life as the ice chandelier hits the ice floor, and I black out.

I wake up in the kingdom cells as I stand up. " J- Jack?! " I cry out, tears fall down onto the cobblestone floor as I see frost appear on the ceiling. The window behind me has frost covering it, too. I sink to the floor crying, when the cell door opens and Hans walks in.

" P- Please, Elsa, " His breathe clearly visible, " Stop this winter. Bring back Summer, please! " I look away in shame as I answer, " D- Don't you see? I **can't. **You have to tell them to let me _go._ " I beg, looking at him with sadness in my eyes. He shakes his head as he says, " I'll see what I can do. " As he walks out, I feel panic rise up inside me. _W- Where are you, Jack?!_

**Jack**

" Hans, you have to kiss me! " Anna begs, her hair is completely white. And, she's almost as pale as Elsa. _Elsa, you left her in the cells. _A deep voice says in my head. _I know, but I need to see what Hans wants to do with her! _I argue back. I watch as Anna collapses, and Hans picks her up gently.

" O- Only true love's first kiss can save me. To thaw a frozen heart.."

Hans looks at her confused. " H- How did you get a frozen heart...? " Anna looks up weakly.

" Elsa froze my heart when she got angry at me when I visited her. " I stare at Anna in shock, and notice that Hans has an evil glint in his eyes.

"What are you up to..? " I whisper, glaring at him. Hans nods, and bends down to kiss Anna.

But, he stops midway and whispers, "Oh, if only there was someone who loved you. " I hear Anna gasp in shock as Hans reveals his plan, " I only wanted to marry you for the throne. Because, we all know Elsa has no life. She might as well rot in that cell forever.- Oh, oops. " Hans smirks evilly as Anna stares on in horror.

" Y- You put her in a _cell?!_ " Hans nods, and leaves the room. I gasp in horror as Anna collapses on the floor.

" I gotta' get help! " I note, rushing to find Olaf, the snowman I saw Anna with earlier. When he's on his way to Anna, I follow Hans as he makes his way to the cell Elsa's in. I force myself past the door, { Since he's a spirit, I made him able to move through walls only when he really needs to } Elsa's tugging at the chains bounding her to the floor.

" E- Elsa! " She looks up at me, fear in her eyes. I grab my staff and blast ice at the floor. We make a break for it, but Hans follows us.

There's a blizzard outside, and Elsa's trying desperately to get away.

Still, we end up running into Hans as he screams, "Elsa! "

Elsa looks back at him, as she yells, " Please, just take good care of Anna! " I wince when Hans smirks slightly.

" You mean the sister that you killed? " Elsa stops dead in her tracks, her eyes widening. " **You **killed her, Elsa! She had a frozen heart.. I tried to save her but, it was too late. " I glare at Hans as I grip Elsa's hand.

" He's lying, Elsa! Don't listen to him! " But, Elsa's eyes fill with tears as she collapses on the floor in a heap of sadness.

" N- No, Elsa! " I cry, desperately trying to get her to move again. Hans walks towards her as he draws his sword out, ready to kill.


	10. Chapter 9:

Chapter 9

**Elsa**

The thought that Anna died.. is gone.. will never ask me to build a snowman agian, because of **me** is just... heart breaking. I collapse on the floor, as I felt weak and useless. I clutch at my aching heart as tears spill down my face. The harassing blizzard that was consuming Arendelle just.. stopped. I sit there sobbing as Jack kneels in front of me, his eyes full of.. determination? I weep uncontrollably as Jack makes me look behind me. Hans has his sword out, and it's coming at me. But, I hear a strange voice I thought I'd never hear again.

" No! Elsa, look out! " Anna screams, blocking from Hans' horrible attack. As the iron sword comes in contact with Anna's hand, Hans is bounced back by a force. Anna's expression of shear terror is still marked on her face, as her previous snowy white hair turns into a shimmering deep sea blue. Her skin and clothing turns the same shade, and Anna's last breathe of air rushes out through her mouth. I stare at the ice figure, that was just my sister a moment ago.

" ANNA! NO! " I cry, taking hold of her face in my hands. I touch her gently, making sure to not knock her over as the other guardians rush down from North's sled. Glancing back to Anna, more tears pile up and flow down my cheeks. I grasp Anna's waist and hug her one last time. Everyone stands mourning in silence as I sob silently. But, out of nowhere, North laughs joyfully as Tooth gasps in surprise. I look up to see Anna smiling down at me, her grin wider than ever. The color has returned to her face as she hugs me back. I cry out in joy as I take a good look at her. Her cape is pink, and her dress is a mixture of deep blue and tealish green. Also, her hair is back to being the same shade of deep ginger.

Olaf, the snowman, pops his head out happily, " An act of true love can thaw a broken heart.. " He gasps in recognition, " Anna saved Elsa, so that means you two love each other! " I smile, looking back at Anna in shock.

" Love! That's it! " I squeal, " Love can control my powers! " I look back at Jack as he smirks at me, nodding.

But, our moments celebrating are cut of as the air around us grows eerie and quiet. Jack stands near me protectively as I grasp Anna's hand. Kristoff and his reindeer move closer to us as the guardians make a circle around us.

" Well, well, well. So, we meet again... " Pitch's voice echos all around us. I look back and forth wildly as a shadow emerges from the shadows. He smirks as the guardians get ready to fight. Pitch looks straight at me as he points his finger in my direction. " Elsa, come here. " He commands, my gaze locked on his as I inch closer.

" W- What do you want, Pitch? " I ask, my voice shaking. He shakes his head, his raven black hair swaying.

" I only want your life. " He merely states, I stagger backwards as he disappears once more. Jack grasps my hand, leaning me towards him. Fear clouds my eyes as the air grows timid, and we can breathe normal again. We all spread out to make sure Pitch is gone, and just as Anna and I are done, I hear a cracking sound.

Glancing at the ground, I notice the ice is thawing from under us.

" Anna! Run! " I squeal, dashing in Jack's direction. He's looking at me, encouraging me on. All the other guardians look on in horror as the ice lets out more and more cracking sounds. But, I look back and Anna's not moving.

" Anna! " I scream in terror. Looking back at Jack, I retrace my steps as I shove Anna onto solid ice. Once she's in Kristoff's arms I start to run. But, I slip on the ice and look at Jack in terror as the ice falls from beneath me. The first thing I hear is Anna and Jack's terrified screams ringing through my mind as I crash into the watery depth.

" Well, Elsa. Looks like you are all alone. And, now I can take over your powers. How nice! " Pitch exclaims from somewhere near me. I can spot his glowing eyes as I try to swim back to the surface. The water is ice cold, and I start to shiver as I try to break to the surface. But, the ice is frozen over and I bang on it with all my might. After a few moments, I realize I'm not going to get out of here just by banging on ice, I'm going to have to force it open. _But how?! _My desperate cry rings through my head as I remember something important Pappie told me.

_" Remember.. __**fear **__will be your enemy. Don't be scared of you weakness, instead, embrace it. Your will to control your powers is __**much **__stronger than you think, young one... "_

My eyes widen in amazement. I let my power seep through my body, going all the way to my fingertips. Ice blasts through the palms of my hands, sending chills down my spine. I hear Pitch's cries of terror as the ice breaks apart. Sighing in relief, I swim towards the moon's reflection in the water. Little did I know that I wasn't swimming to the surface... When I emerge, I grow weak and my vision blurs. _Shh.. you can relax now.. Pitch can't harm you any longer, young one..._ A soothing voice states in my head. I try to hold onto the ice, but my grip slips and I fall plummeting in the water once again. When I start to sink, I let my vision blur, and just look on at the moon. With the life draining out of me, I have one last thought.

_J- Just please let Kristoff take good care of Anna.. and please don't let Jack suffer anymore than he already has... please..._ My eyes close wearily as I let the darkness consume me.

**Jack**

I saw it happen right in front of my eyes. Elsa, running towards me in desperation. Then, her turning the other way and sacrificing her life for Anna's.

" ELSA! " Anna and I scream, harmonized. Which, catches the attention from everyone as they rush to see a large crack in the ice. Elsa is gone. Vanished. No sign at all from where she could be. I start to panic, so I try to dive in after her. Bunny and Sandy grab my sweater, making me stay put.

"S- She could die, guys!- Let me go! I- I have to.. save.. he-" My words die off as Bunny and Sandy look at me, trying to keep me from jumping in after Elsa.

" Jack, " Bunny asks, his accent thick, " You know the saying, ' If your friend jumped of a cliff, would you? ' " I nod solemnly, glancing at Bunny's perked ears. " Well, that doesn't mean you jump off, you go get an ambulance! So, you have to stay put. " He glances at the Man in Moon and points to him. " He'll protect her, mate. I just know he will, after all, you're willing to die for her. " Bunny sits next to me as I place my hands on my face.

After long, agonizing hours, a figure pops up from the water. I look at it hopefully, then I turn from hopeful, to absolutely crushed.

" E- Elsa! " I gasp, jumping in the water and grabbing her body. I snake through the water and Bunny grabs her, dragging her up gently. I haul myself out as I look at what's become of my precious Elsa. Her hair is dripping wet, and her skin is paler than mine. Her breath, well there wasn't one. And, her dress was soaked from head to toe with the black murky water that stung my eyes.

I cradle Elsa's head in my arms as I cry, " Elsa! Can you hear me?! Please, wake up! Elsa..!" But, I get no response. After many attempts to wake Elsa, Tooth escorts Anna, who's in a mess of hysterics. And Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven follow them back to the kingdom. Soon North, Sandy, and Bunny go back to the workshop. As for me, I don't move an inch from where Bunny laid Elsa on the snow. I check for a pulse, and I get nothing.

" No.. no! E- Elsa, y- you can't leave me. P- Please! I- I care about you, like **a lot.. **and, I can't stand to be away from you! "

I plead, " E- Elsa, I.. I **love **you... "

Tears flow down my cheeks as I mourn in silence. _My nightmare has come true, and this time... Elsa isn't here to comfort me.. _I could of sat there forever, watching the most important thing in the world to me, lay dead in my arms. But, I was immortal, so I couldn't age even if I wanted to. Just as I'm about to leave, the moon starts to glow. I lean on my staff, and block the rays of the moon out. Still, they keep growing stronger as I reluctantly trudge away. Eventually, I look back to see the rays hit Elsa's dead corpse. I stare at her in awe as she gasps for air.

" E- Elsa! " I cry, dashing forward and cradling her in my arms.


	11. Chapter 10:

_**AN: * squeals in excitment * This is the 10th chapter {even though it's technically the 11th :I } of Cold Temperatures, Warm Hearts! I spend most of my time writing new ideas for more Jelsa fanfics, so be prepared! Love you guise, and hope you enjoy!**_

_**Also, I based the first part of the chapter on these pictures: ( Link will be on profile ) :}**_

_** art/Jack-frost-Elsa-420361843**_

_** art/Jack-Frost-and-Elsa-419645633**_

_**And sorry, I'm not good with mushy stuff, like kissing, etc. - In movies, I always just walk away saying 'Nope' when the kissing happens...**_

* * *

Chapter 10

**Elsa**

_Wake now, child. You may wake up now.. someone needs you..._ The voice echos in my mind as I gasp for air. My eyes shoot open as I gaze at the glowing moon. _Thank you... _

" E- Elsa! " Jack cries, rushing towards me at the speed of light. I avert my gaze to him, smiling. Staggering, I stand up and Jack wraps his arms around me protectively. I notice that tears are flowing down his face as I gaze into his eyes.

" J- Jack, what happened to me..? I thought I fell into the water... " I look around confused, we were still on the fjord, the break of dawn approaching. Looking down, I see my dress is completly dry, and my hair is only dripping a little. I gaze at Jack as he lifts me into the air joyfully.

" Y- You were dead, Elsa. But, the Man in Moon brought you back! So, that means you're a guardian now! " I grin, letting the thought seep in. _A guardian, huh..? _I avert my gaze to the moon, and I let the light shine onto us. When I look down, Jack places his hand onto my cheek as I rest my hand on it.

He smiles as he whispers, " I love you, Elsa.. "

Smiling as well, I mumble into his ear, " I love myself, too. " Our laughs jingle through the silence in the air as Jack lets wind take us away, him cradling me in his arms.

When we arrive at North's place, Bunny hops up to me. I look at him in uncertainty, but he just grins and picks me up into his arms. I laugh joyfully as Bunny spins me around and places me next to Jack. Everyone's happy to know that I'm okay and doing fine. Also, becuase me and Jack are a so called 'couple'.

" So, the Man in Moon brought Elsa back, is that right? " Tooth asks, looking at me in awe. I nod, glancing at the Man in Moon. Sandy glows happily as he makes sand figures appear from the ground. I giggle as a sheep nudges my ankle.

Jack smirks as he notes, " Sheep are your favorite animal, right? " I gaze at Jack, nodding eagerly. I place my hand on the sheep's head gingerly as it walks away. Sighing, I go explore the rest of the workshop. I find a towering tower, and decide to go explore it. When I get to the top, the air around me gets icy cold, and the stars twinkle with delight. I hear footsteps behind me as I spin around. The figure is super tall, and wearing a black cloak.

" So, my plan sort of back fired on me, hasn't it? " Pitch asks, emerging from the shadows. I open my mouth to scream, but Pitch sends sand over my mouth, making it nearly impossible to talk. " Just be quiet and let me explain.. " I sit on the ground reluctantly as Pitch glares at me. " If I take the sand out of your mouth, will you scream? " I shake my head; Pitch waves his hand, and the digusting sand disappears.

" Now, you probably think I'm going to hurt you, right? " Pitch asks, looking at me fiercly. I nod slightly, looking back at the moon for answers.

" Well, I will. But, not now. So chill out, okay? "

I clear my throat as my voice quivers, " W- Why are you here, then? "

Pitch laughs mockingly as he explains, " You know, I can't kill you. But, I can make Jack suffer as much as I want. I just need his weakness, and you are his weakness. " I start to stand up slowly as I get ready to fight. I summon up all my ice powers as I blast them at Pitch, the blast so forceful, I scream in pain.

" Now you've done it. All the guardians will be rushing up here in a matter of seconds! " Pitch screeches, sending black sand my way. I let all my ice powers seep out from my palms and rush at Pitch's nightmares. With that, Pitch flees, and I collapse on the floor. Jack and the rest of the guardians rush in.

" Elsa! " Jack exclaims, rushing towards me. Glancing around, I notice the walls are covered in frost, and a patch of black sand on the floor.

I gasp for breath as I explain, " P- Pitch.. he came here and- " I shake my head, gazing at Jack, " He wants to claim my powers and make you suffer for it.. " Jack looks at the window in shock and grasps my hands. They lead me back to the workshop as I rest on Jack's lap, hugging him fiercly.

" So, Pitch wants to hurt Jack by hurting Elsa? Is that right, mate? " Bunny asks, glancing around the room for answers. I nod, gazing at Jack's worried face.

" I'd like to see him try.. " Jack warns, gripping my hand tighter that was intertwined with his. I stand up to go look outside, but a hand grips me on my shoulder.

North's massive hand is on my shoudler as I look at him. He leads me to the ice workshop which I first met everyone in, and shuts the door.

" So.. about your center.. "

* * *

**Well, that's the story for now! I'm going to write a seaquel to this maybe. And, hopefully I get some of it out by today! I'm fangirling about this already! Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, I'm going to keep making more chapter on this. I might make another story about like Pitch's life or something, idk yet. But, be prepared for more Jelsa stories, and more of these chapters! I added more scenes to this just to make it less boring, so yeah. Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Love you guise, bye!**

** - **_**Balem**_


	12. Chapter 11:

**AN: This is a nice, happy chapter. I think I've had enough of Pitch hurting Elsa, then Jack trying to save her. So, I hope you guys give out little giggles while reading this chapter! Thanksies! - Balem**

* * *

Chapter 11

Elsa

" So.. about your center.. " North explains, exhaling deeply. I glance around nervously as I shake my head.

" I- I don't know why the Man in Moon chose me to come back from the dead.. " North looks at me thoughtfully, I glance at him towering above me as he paces.

" Well, you died the same way Jack did.. " He notes, rubbing his beard, thinking. I tilt my head, looking at him in wonder.

" J- Jack died from Pitch..? " I ask, clearly confused.

North shakes his head as he explains, " No, no. Jack died saving his dear sister, Clara. Just like you saved your sister, Anna. " I inhale sharply as the events seem so similar. " He fell in from the thin ice, just like you did. So.. that must mean something, right? " North asks, glancing at the moon. I shrug, following him.

" But, I'm not snowballs and fun times, I'm just.. serious Elsa.. " I whisper, gazing at the ground. North turns to me, glancing at me looking down in shame. " Hmm.. well.. There must be something important about you, then! " I glance up, my bangs falling into my face.

" Oh yeah, like what? " I ask, pulling my bangs in my face. North shakes his head, his beard swaying as he glances at the ice figures.

" Well, Tooth is memories.. Bunny is hope.. Sandy is dreams.. Jack is fun, and I'm wonder. " North claims, looking at the stars. I sigh as I create small little ice figures. I create one ice rose, a little snow vase, and lots of different types of flowers no one's seen before.

North looks at them in awe as he walks towards the door. " Well, we can figure it out later, just don't get stolen by Pitch, you hear? " I nod, stepping away gingerly. I hug myself as I walk, thinking about what my center **could **be. Not paying attention, I run into Jack running from Bunny. The force of us hitting bounces me back, making me fall on my butt.

" Hey! " I giggle, chucking a snowball at Jack. He grins, wiping the excess snow away. I dash away, going to opposite direction Jack was running, and he chases me all the way until I catch up to Bunny.

" Bunny, tackle Jack! " I cry happily, watching as Bunny grins. Jack lets out a cry of surprise as the fur ball jumps on Jack from behind. I watch, my eyes twinkling.

" N- No fair! " Jack cries, shoving Bunny off him. I cover my mouth as Tooth's little fairies peck at Jack's hair.

" He- Stop it! That tickles! " Jack cries, falling to the floor laughing madly. I walk over, kneeling down next to him.

" Had enough, Frost? " Jack nods, wiping tears from his face. Tooth commands the fairies to stop, and Jack glares at Tooth shrugging innocently. I help Jack up as I suggest, " Okay, how about I practice my powers? " I gaze at Jack, and he nods eagerly. I smirk as a burst of blue glow comes out from my fingers. The glow consumes Jack and I. When the glow dies down, I fall to the floor laughing. Jack is looking down in disbelief as the icy blue dress glimmers happily.

" ELSA! SWITCH OUR CLOTHES BACK RIGHT NOW! " Jack cries, his face turning a deep shade of red. I look down, noticing I'm wearing Jack's sweater, and tan leggings. Still laughing, Bunny hops down, and pretty much dies laughing. Tooth, lays on the floor in a heap of tears in laughter as I struggle to stand. I smirk as Jack tries to hide his ' lady parts ' and I lean on his staff. Jack storms up to me, and grabs the staff back playfully as I switch our clothes back.

" Aw, but the dress looked nice on you! " I giggle, nudging him. He gazes at me, and pokes my nose. I can feel frost forming around it as I place my hand flat on his cheek. { Not slapping, just like.. almost slapping and no movement.. get what I'm saying, no? Pooie. } I lift up my hand as ice frosts over his face, except his eyes and mouth. He grins, wiping the snow from his cheek as I sneak in a stray snowball I made down Jack's sweater. He cries out in shock as he monkey dances to get it out.

_**They're in the Ice Palace now, that Elsa never got rid of:**_

" Today was fun, Jack. " I murmur, leaning into his shoulder as I snuggle up against him. He wraps a protective arm around me as I look up at the ice ceiling. He nods, exhaling peacefully. I yawn, tucking myself away into the comfort of Jack's body. And for once, I actually had a nice dream..


	13. Chapter 12:

**AN: I cried a little writing this.. So, I hope you get tearful, too! :( Just, thinking about this chapter is so sad.. also, I based this chapter mostly on a tumblr picture which I can't find anymore.. But, Anna and Clara are holding hands, with Anna holding a lantern. And, Jack and Elsa on the bottom part of the picture, not colored in, holding hands. It's just unf. *o* I'm fangirling and crying at the same time.**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Anna**

" Elsa's gone, Anna. W- We just have to accept that now.." Kristoff claims, holding me tight. Tears flow down my face as I think of my older sister. Her beautiful icy blue eyes, and her smile.

" I- I'll never hear her voice again.. or her giggles when we would- " I stop, placing my hands in my face as I sniffle. "Kristoff, can I be alone for a while..? " I ask, looking at him with my saddened eyes. He nods as he leaves the room.

When the door shuts, I race to get my lantern, and my horse. " He- ya! " I cry, making the horse trot forwards. I reach the village when I hear a little girl crying.

" H- Hello? Is anyone there? " I ask, pointing my lantern to a frozen over lake. A little girl with brown hair is sitting on the shore and is slumped over. I rush off my horse and dash through the autumn leaves. _Ever since Elsa died, summer's been coming back slowly... _I reach the little girl, and kneel down next to her, my ginger braids falling in my face.

" What's the matter, young girl? " I ask, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She looks up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

" M- My big brother, Jack.. H- He fell in the ice and died! I- I have to find him.. will you help me? " She asks, I look at her in shock. _Jack.. that name sounds familiar..._ I glance at the moon, shining.

" I- I'm Anna. And you are..? " I ask, ignoring her first question.

She glances at the frozen lake as she answers, "Clara..."

I nod as I help her stand. Looking at the frozen water, I hold the lantern out and gaze at the forests, hoping Elsa's spirit can sense me waiting for her...

**Elsa**

" Jack.. " I stare at two figures in horror as Jack rushes up next to me. I point at them with my fingers as Jack gets a closer look.

His eyes widen in recognition as he whispers, " Clara.. "

I look at him in shock, " T- That's your sister's name, isn't it? " I gasp, looking back at the taller figure. My knees weaken when I see Anna holding a lantern out.. calling my name. Clara, the little girl, is crying out for me, too. Then, they switch back and forth of Jack and my names'. When we sit there for a few minutes, my knees buckle and I slump on the ice. " S- She can't see me.. no one can.. " I look up, tears filling up my eyes. Jack buckles next to me, tears spilling down the sides of his cheeks. I place my hand on his as I look into his tearful eyes.

Sniffling, I manage to whisper, " A- At least, th- they have each other now.. " I cry, averting my gaze at the two figures calling out our names, wishing us to come home. Looking back at me, Jack sniffles and nods. We struggle to stand, and let a cold chill run down Anna and Clara's spines. " Please let Anna remember I still love her.. " I whisper, gazing up at the moon. Turning around, holding hands, Jack and I walk the opposite way. Away from Anna, away from Clara.. and to a life of hoping that one day, someone will see us..


	14. Chapter 13:

**It would be most helpful to me, if you guys would post reviews! It shows me what I can work on, and make better. Also, what I can stop doing to make it less confusing. So, gimme' some of that insane amount of creativity you guys have! Since, my brain is the size of a peanut and I have like 0 percent creativity. Okay, thanks! _-__ Balem_**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Jack**

I wake up shivering, looking around I notice I'm in North's workshop. _Is Clara and Anna really looking for Elsa and I..? Or, was it just a dream.. _I shake my head as I climb from the frosted sheets. Rubbing my eyes, Elsa dashes past me in a hurry, her dress lifted up and her eye's planted on the door. She has a faraway look in her eyes as I grip her wrist, making her stop with a thud.

" J- Jack, let me go! " She squeals, prying on my hands to get free. I place my hand gingerly on her cheek as her eyes are full of terror.

" What's happened? " I ask, my mood growing serious. Elsa looks around wildly, and her eyes have a red tinge to them, showing she's been crying.

" I- I had a different dream than usual.. I- I need to make sure Anna can still see me! " She cries, gazing into my eyes. I stare at her in shock, " D- Did we have the same dream..? " I mutter. Elsa tilts her head as she waits for me to continue.

" I mean, last night.. I dreamt that Anna and Clara were calling our names out from the lake I drowned in.. They couldn't see either of us, and.. it was heart-breaking to know they couldn't see us. Even if we were right in front of them... " I glance at her as her eyes widen.

" I- I had that dream, too! " She exclaims, dragging me by my wrist. " We have to go find them, make sure they're alright!" Elsa nods determined, and glances back as I grin. I grasp Elsa's waist as I command wind to take us to Arendelle. When we arrive, the fjord has thawed out completely, and everyone's happy and playing in the fields. Elsa sighs, looking saddened. I rest my hand in hers as I lead her to the castle. Since Anna is now queen; she opened the gates and we walked right in, without anyone seeing us. Elsa rushes to find Anna, only to find her slumped in her bedroom in tears. Elsa mutters to herself quietly, " No.. Anna... " She places her hand on Anna's shoulder as she jerks up, surprised. Elsa staggers back in shock, and I catch her just in time before she plummeted to the floor. " W- Wait, she can feel me..? " Elsa questions, gazing at me. Before I can reply, Anna shoots up from her bed.

" E- Elsa! It's you! " Anna cries, hugging Elsa fiercely. I grin widely as Elsa hugs Anna back, tears flowing down her face in happiness. When they part, Anna wipes her stray tears away, smiling furiously. Elsa almost cries again, but is happily talking to Anna about how the Man in Moon brought her back from the dead.

I start to inch closer to the door as Elsa notes, " Jack was the one who found me when I woke up. The Man in Moon told me someone needed me and I needed to open my eyes.. so I did. " She smiles towards me as Anna looks at me funny. I glance at her as she storms towards me.

" Wait, did you say **Jack?!** " Our faces almost touching, she steps back in shock. " C- Clara! She's your little sister, isn't she Jack?! " Anna looks at Elsa, than at me as I stand there frozen.

" H- How do you kno-.. " My words die off as I remember my dream. " So, it wasn't a dream after all.. " I place my hands on my face as Elsa rushes up next to me.

I gaze at Anna, " Where is she? Where did you find her!? " I ask, pacing rapidly.

Anna shrugs as she states, " Near a frozen lake, wh- " She gets cut off from me rushing out the door, gripping my staff. I can hear Elsa's shocked cries, as she runs after me. Running through people, Elsa cries out in horror, but I keep on going.

" I'm sorry, Elsa. I need to get to Clara! " I mutter, glancing back, she's staring off in terror, shrinking away from every person that comes near her. When I reach the gates from the castle, I fly higher and higher. I notice a little girl ice skating on a frozen lake, and I land besides her eagerly. The little girl is Clara, my little sister that I was skating with the day I drowned. I walk in front of her, but she passes through me, giggling happily with out mother. Let me tell you, being passed through is not pleasant. I would know from experience, and I suddenly felt awful for leaving Elsa all alone. Everyone would pass through her, since they had no idea she ever died. Looking one last time at Clara, I make a snowflake and I let it explode, pieces of ice flying everywhere.

I slowly turn around as Clara looks at the ice in awe and she whispers in amazement, " J- Jack..! " I stop dead in my tracks, and gaze behind me. " Mummy! Jack is here, he made this snowflake, and he's keeping our lake frozen! "

I smirk as our mother states, " Alright Clara, if you want, we can call Jackson, Jack Frost! " Clara nods happily, glancing around. " Mummy, when will Elsa come back..? I mean, Anna, her sister told me she was going to be gone a long while. So, is that true? " Clara looks up at our mother innocently, as mum sighs.

" Y- Yes, dear. Elsa was only trying to protect us.. from herself. I hope the poor girl didn't starve in the mountains! "

My smile fading as Clara huffs, " She could of killed someone with her powers though, mummy! Because her powers were dangerous? " Mum nods sadly as I glance at the ground, knowing that this was true.

When I return to the castle, Anna explained that Elsa went for a walk, to the forest. So, I set off in search of Elsa.

" Elsa! Where are you? " I yell into the shadows, my voice echoing. I make it to the North Mountain and I see a figure laying in the snow. " E- Elsa! " I cry out, landing next to her with a thud. She looks at me, fear clouding her eyes. I kneel down next to her, reaching towards her. As my hand inches closer to her, she shrinks back.

" N- No Jack! You'll just pass right through me.. like everyone else.. " I look at her, shaking my head. " No Elsa, that's only people who don't believe in you. And- I do **believe **in you! " I grasp her hand as she yanks away in protest. _If only I didn't leave her.. _

" Elsa, I'm sorry I left you when you clearly needed me.. But, please. Trust me. " Her eyes soften as she nods slightly. I grip her fingers, and intertwine my fingers into hers. She lets out a soft sigh as she leans closer to me. With our foreheads touching, she gazes into my eyes with so much love and comfort. I give her a gentle kiss on the lips as she lays down into the shimmering snow.

" You didn't tell me you like looking at stars.. " I note, watching her reach for the stars in delight. I gaze up, looking at the twinkling stars above.

I rest my staff on the ground as I snuggle up next to her. Glancing sideways, I see her pale skin reflect the moon's glow, making her look heavenly. Her hair, still in a loose braid is laying limply at her side. Two icy sets of blue eyes focus on the sky, as we lay there in peace. Inhaling the cold, freshening air I whisper, " You know, we should do this more often. It.. gets your mind off things... " Elsa scoots closer to me, and nestles into my collar bone. She mumbles, closing her eyes, " Yeah, we should... "

* * *

**Near the end, I thought to make Elsa and Jack have some alone time. ;} Soo.. that happened. And, I'm still working on more chapters for this. It's like 11 o'clock at night, okay? So give me some slack if it's confusing to you. :P Also, I made this mostly about Jack since the rest is always about Elsa... :I**


	15. Chapter 14:

**AN: Since Elsa became a spirit, she lives with Jack and the rest of the guardians. So, when she wakes up in her bedroom, Jack and her share it. :P**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Elsa**

Opening my eyes, I'm sitting in a meadow. Freshly grown grass is under me, soft as a feather. Laying down, I see all types of daisies and roses sprout from the ground. I sigh, gazing at the shining moon. My eyes reflect the rays of the glow as it shines ever so brighter. Scrunching my eyes, I place my hand to block out the glow. But, it still grows in brightness, and I have to close my eyes altogether.

" Open your eyes, darling. " A somewhat familiar voice states. My eyes open cautiously as I see a man tower above me. He resembles Pitch very well, but his eyes are a light, glowing shade of silver.

" W- Who are you?! " I ask, my voice quivering. The strange man walks over to me and lays down in the grass. He inhales the sharp smell of pines as he glances at me. I gaze into his eyes, and they're twinkling very bright. _His eyes, they look like the moon..._ I stare at him in awe, tilting my head.

" I am Tsar Lunar, or as you guardians call me, Man in Moon? " He smirks at my reaction at the mention of his name. My eyes widen in shock, and my mouth hung open slightly. Pulling myself together, I shake my head.

" Okay, well.. what are you doing here? " I gaze back at the sky, but notice the moon is gone. I glance back at MiM { Man in Moon } and he's rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

" I came here because I need to tell you something. " He simply states, sitting up.

" Well, go on.. " I encourage, giving MiM all my attention.

" I have recently found out you are reincarnated.. and, that you play a part in Jack's past. You two were meant to be together.." I huff as he stares at me curiously.

" That.. can't be. If I was reincarnated.. then who was it? " I ask, looking at him for answers. But, he shakes his head and rests his hand on my shoulder.

"_ A blue-eyed one will die in pain.. someone will die, shot or not.. An ice guy will survive if he acts fast. Only 5 out of 6 will live.. " _ He echos, the meadow around me grows fuzzy as the man disappears.

" W- Wait?! " I screech, reaching out for the man. But, he's gone and the moon reappears.

My eyes shoot open, and I'm laying on the wooden floor. Glancing out the window, I see it's the break of dawn. I sit up, and notice that Jack's gone. Reaching for the doorknob, I straighten my icy blue dress and open the door.

" I have to tell the other guardians.. " I whisper, searching for North and the others.

" North! " I yell, my voice echoing in the empty hallways. Bunny comes racing down the stairs and glances at me curiously.

" Bunny, where's North? I need to tell him something important." I say, glancing at his shiny green eyes. He nods and leads me to the globe room. North, Sandy, and Tooth are all huddling around the globe, making sure no lights are going out. Jack's on the other side of the room, sighing as he's sits there bored. When he sees me enter the room, his eyes light up happily.

" North, I need to tell you something.. " I say, gazing at the globe out of the corner of my eyes. He turns around and walks towards me. He motions towards me, urging me to go on.

" Tsar Lunar, " I say, glancing at North. His eyes widen in shock as the other guardians turn around and look at me seriously. Gulping, I continue. " H- He spoke to me, last night. And.. " I glance at the globe one last time, fidgeting with my hands.

" He told me that I was reincarnated. " I finish, exhaling sharply as Tooth stares at me in horror. Jack rushes up to me, and looks at me once more. His eyes are thoughtful as if he tries to remember who I could be.. North shakes his head as Tooth whispers to her fairies furiously. Bunny's pacing and Sandy' s eyes look faraway.

" M- Maybe, it was j- just a dream.. I shouldn't of said a- anything.. " I mumble, glancing at Jack shamefully. But, before anyone can say anything, Tooth grasps a golden tube from a fairy, known as Baby Tooth..

" Elsa, here! " She shoves the golden tube into my hand as I glance at a picture of me on it. Tilting my head, I see Jack encouraging me to open it. Placing my finger on a blue diamond, light flashes before my eyes, blinding me.

Opening my eyes, I see a young girl. She has striking blonde hair, like mine but darker. Her eyes are a deep shade of sea blue, and her facial features look just like mine. I see her running towards a boy, who looks just like Jack but with chocolate brown hair and eyes, and they're holding hands. Giggling, the 'older' version of me rustles Jack's hair and he tackles her playfully.

They roll down the hill together as Jack laughs, " I totally got you, Elisa! "

" You did not, Jack! I got **you! **" Elisa cries out happily, placing a kiss on Jack's lips.

Then, the blinding light comes again and Elisa and Jack are skating on a frozen over lake. Clara, Jack's little sister, rushes up to them and pushes Jack down, giggling.

" Haha! Got you Jack! " She cries, trying to skate away, but slips on the ice. Jack laughs as Elisa tries to help Clara up, but slips too. They all go back inside after a while and have some melted chocolate.

Once again, the blinding light flashes as Elisa is sitting against a gravestone. Her eyes tearful, and not full of hope like they were earlier. Glancing at the grave, it shows: _**Here lies Jackson Overland Frost, died from drowning.**_ Elisa looks paler than she did, and her lips are blue. She's shivering madly and is hugging her knees. Her breath is shallow, and her eyes are drooping. I flinch as she coughs, her breath clearly visible in the freezing cold weather. But, she stays put, tears streaming down her face.

" Jack, I will never forget you.. because I love you, and I always will... I just wish.. we could still be together. And maybe one day, we will..." She manages to whisper as she closes her eyes and lay limply against the grave. Her eyes gloss over as frost forms around her precious features. The last thing I see is her last breath as she slowly dies from freezing..

My eyes refocus as I'm laying on the wooden floor. Gasping, I glance around and see everyone looking down at me.

" Jackson Overland Frost.. " I whisper, tears streaming down my face. Jack places his hand on my shoulder as snow starts to fall. I stagger up, energy coming back to me as I look around at Jack in horror. " Elsa, how do you know my full name..? " Jack asks, his eyes full of wonder. Ignoring his question, I gaze at North.

" Elisa, " I say, glancing at the ceiling, " My name was Elisa. " Jack tilts his head, " That's only one off from Elsa.. strange. " I shake my head as I continue.

" Jack, when you were alive, did you have brown eyes and hair..? " I ask, gazing at him. He nods shocked, since he's never talked about it before.

Sighing, I go on, " Jack, do you remember a girl named Elisa..? " Jack rubs his chin and I can practically see him remembering the young girl he loved, his eyes widen in amazement. He nods excitedly, his face forming a smile.

" That girl is me, Jack.. " I inhale sharply as he bear hugs me. Tears are streaming down his face as Sandy forms a sand heart above his head. I glance at him and nod, a wide grin spreading across my face. North huffs in amusement as Bunny hides his face. Tooth looks on in interest from our little reunion.

" I can't believe the girl I loved- I mean love, is still with me even after I died.. " Jack whispers, leaning his head onto my shoulder. I hug him tightly as frost forms on my dress. He parts away, and wipes his tears away. Then, he glances at me, but I can't stop myself from crying. He places his hand on my cheek and wipes the spilling tears off.

" So, we were meant to be together, Jack.. " I whisper, smiling. He returns my smile with an even bigger grin. But, my happiness is short lived once I remember what else MiM told me.

" North! " I gasp, my eyes filling back with fear. He turns to look at me, his smile slowly fading from my expression. " The MiM told me something else.. Something you should know about.. " I gulp as everyone's smiles and grins fade and the air grows tense.

" Go on, Elsa. " Bunny urges on, his eyes filled with concern.

" H- He told me that:_ A blue-eyed one will die in pain.. someone will die, shot or not.. An ice man will survive if he acts fast. Only 5 out of 6 will live.. _" Jack grasps my hand protectively as Bunny glances at North, Jack, then me.

" Well, Tooth, Sandy, and I don't have blue eyes.. So, that means it must be one of you.. " He notes, not making my feel better. Jack glares at him, his mouth forming a straight line. North strokes his beard, eyes full of terror.

" W- What does it mean? " I ask, my voice shaking. I back up to a wall and hug my hands to my heart. North looks at me with a truly saddened look on his face.

" It means that one of us is going to die.. "

I stand there frozen in horror. " No, no.. I thought you said we're immortal.. how can we die? " Everyone glances at Sandy who glances at me. I tilt my head, and North sighs.

" Sandy got killed by Pitch once, but he came back to life. Still, we can't risk it.. " He replies, stroking his beard. I glance at my hands as I make a horrifying connection.

" I'm the one who's going to die. " I whisper, my hands shaking. Jack looks at me, his brows scrunched in a confused expression. " It says a man with ice powers will live, and I'm no man. Also, it says only 5 out of 6 will live. So, one person has to die.. " My words die off as I look at the window. Glancing back, Jack rubs his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

" If that would happen, which it's not, then how would you die?" He wonders out loud, glancing at the floor. I step back, ice forming on the ground as I shrug sadly. My shoulders slump and I walk towards the door. When I open it, I quickly shut it and lock the door from the outside. There, I lift up my dress and dash through the snow. Jack watches me from the glass door and once he sees me running, he follows immediately. I make a blizzard to slow him down, but he passes right through it. Giving up, I slump into the snow, and cover my eyes with my wrists. Tears stream down my face as I sob silently. Jack follows the sobbing and appears from the hazy air. I shrink away, hugging my knees as Jack kneels in front of me, his eyes full of determination.

" Elsa, look at me. " He commands, his voice comforting. I glance up through my teary eyes as he places my hand on his heart.

" If you're meant to die, I don't think the Man in Moon would of reincarnated you.. Even worse, that we fell in love in our past. Our fates were intertwined before you even knew who I was." He stops, letting the words sink in.

" B- But, does that mean that North's going to die? " I hiccup, trying to stop the tears from shedding. Jack sighs as he shakes his head.

" I really don't know, but I do know that I will protect you no matter what the cost. " He answers, leaning towards me and places a soothing kiss on my lips. I relax at these words, but then feel terribly sad.

" Why does Pitch have to make this so difficult.. m- maybe the Man in Moon made a mistake to bring me back Jack, " At these words Jack opens his mouth, but I go on, " All you've done is stress over Pitch, and I can't help but feel like I'm the reason for it.. " I glance at my hands, then look at the moon. Jack shakes his head, a solid answer.

" Elsa, no. He knows what he's doing. And, I would miss you too much. Because, I love you, Elsa. " He whispers, when I look at him he grins sheepishly. I then realize just how much this man loves **me,** a girl with an amazing power that he **understands**.

Grinning, I tackle him and I whisper in his ear, " Jack, promise me that whatever happens, you make sure Pitch doesn't hurt Anna. " Jack places me on his lap and nods.

" You got yourself a deal, princess. " At this, tears stream down my face as I smile. I grip his hoodie and lean my head into his shoulder. He returns the hug, placing his head onto my shoulders and placing a hand on my hair, soothing me. We sit there in the snow for who knows how long, but I really wished it would never end..


	16. Chapter 15:

Chapter 15

**Jack**

Ever since Elsa's prophecy, no one's left Elsa, North, or me alone. Still, I'm worried for Elsa. _The prophecy said an ice man will survive.. and I do have ice powers.. But, Elsa.. _I glance at her giggling with Tooth, her smile wide across her face. Tooth and Elsa have been bonding, and Baby Tooth just loves Elsa.

I grin as Elsa giggles, " I challenge you and the other guardians to a snowball fight! " Walking over, Baby Tooth squeals excitedly as I come sitting on Elsa's lap. She lets out a huff as I lay all my weight on her.

" What's this about a snowball fight? " I ask, smiling widely. Elsa manages to push me off the window seat, as I hit the wooden floor with a thump. Bunny hops over, a smile forming on his face as Tooth dies laughing. { Not literally ;P } North and Sandy walk down the steps as they see everyone laughing.

" Oh dear, what has Jack done now? " North jokes, his eyes glinting with joy. Sitting up, I glare at Elsa as I nip pinch her nose with my hand.

She sneezes as her eyes twinkle mischievously, " I challenge you all to a snowball fight! Right now, come on! " She grabs Tooth's wrist as she leads everyone outside. Giggling, everyone watches Elsa makes three forts made from snow.

" Okay, I'll be on Elsa's team! " Tooth suggests, taking one of the forts. Elsa follows, giggling happily as Sandy pokes my leg. I smirk and nod, following him pick one of the tinnier forts. North and Bunny walk to another fort, and I make ammo with my staff for everyone. Elsa huffs, her face forming a sneaky grin as she glances at me.

" Go! " I cry, throwing a snowball at Elsa. It hits her straight in the face as she gasps in shock.

" No fair you got a hea- " She gets cut off from North throwing snowballs at everyone. With everyone laughing excitedly, I sneak to Elsa's fort and shove snow all over her face. Sniffling, she manifests a huge snowball, the size of a beanbag, and throws it right at me. Everyone dies laughing from seeing my covered head to toe in a thick layer of snow and ice.

" Ah, look at that.. how sweet.. " A deep voice breaks the joyful air, and turns it tense. Shaking the snow off, I look behind me. Only to see Pitch staring back at me. I glance at Elsa, not too far away, and she nods.

She mouths the words ' One, two.. three! ' and we both shoot ice straight at Pitch. I grip my staff tightly as Elsa shows both her palms, ice blasting from both. Her expression is one of terror and determination. When Pitch lets out a cry of agony, the rest of the guardians rush to our side, ready to fight. Pitch merges into the shadows as I look around, trying to see where Pitch would come out from.

Tooth lets out a howl of terror as Pitch grabs Baby Tooth. Our eyes widening in horror, Pitch glares at Elsa. She's reaching out for Baby Tooth and her eyes practically begging for her to let Baby Tooth go.

" Let her go, Pitch! " Tooth cries out, grabbing Bunny's boomerang. But, Pitch manifests a nightmare made from black sand as Tooth backs down. Her eyes are full of terror as Elsa pushes her way through.

" Pitch, what will it take to make you give Baby Tooth back? " Her eyes are filled with horror as I grasp her hand. Frost forms on her fingertips, but she squeezes my hand back. Pitch smirks at out hands joined together, and tilts his head.

" Well, I came for a little.. ' fun '. " He smirks as his gaze rests upon me. Glaring at Pitch, I shoot ice from my staff and it hits Pitch's eyes. At this, Elsa reaches forwards and grabs Baby Tooth. She hands Baby Tooth to Tooth as Pitch recovers from the ice. Once he sees Baby Tooth is safe with Tooth, he glares at Elsa.

" You shouldn't of done that. " He warns, his eyes full of hatred. I stand protectively in front of Elsa as her expression turns to fear.

" Get away, Pitch. " I say determined, Bunny hops up. So does Sandy and North. Standing side by side, we make a wall in front of Elsa. She peers over my shoulder, and I glance back at her. North lets out a gasp as Bunny looks on in horror. Her icy eyes widen as .she jumps in front of me, pushing me back behind her.. Looking at her in disbelief, I see her make a barrier of ice in front of me, containing an arrow of sand. She lets out a sigh of relief as Pitch's eyebrows shoot up.

" Well Elsa, you didn't tell me you had great reflexes. " He mumbles, amused. She glares at him, her mouth forming a straight line.

" Pitch, just leave.. " She stops, glancing back at me. Her eyes are filled with love and relief when she sees I'm okay. Pitch shakes his head, his hair swaying.

" So, I've heard that Elsa is reincarnated.. is that right? " He asks, his face curious as he rests his gaze on Elsa.

" Why does it matter..? " She glares at Pitch, her palms forming a fist.

He huffs, " Elisa, isn't it? " Elsa steps back, her face trying not to give anything away. North glares at Pitch as Bunny rests his gaze on Baby Tooth.

" Guess what, _Elisa.. _" He spats, then resting his gaze on me. " I can kill you over and over again.. and I don't even have to touch you... "

Elsa looks out from her barrier, her gaze questioning. Then, Pitch comes out from behind me as something sharp stabs me in the chest. Sandy's eyes widen in horror as everyone spins around, looking straight at me. Widening my eyes, I glance down and see a sword made from Pitch's nightmares { black sand } come out from my chest. Crying out in pain, I fall to the ground as Elsa rushes up next to me. Tears stream down her face as she places me in her lap. She calls out for Sandy, but I'm too focused on the heart-wrenching pain coming from all over my chest. It feels like my heart is being ripped out, and the muscles being torn and shredded. Gasping for breath, I see the sun set, and the moon take it's place. My body turns cold, and I feel my breath get weaker with every gasp. Soon, I can't even breathe without feeling like my lungs are going to explode. Tears stream down my face as I look around for Elsa, but see nothing. _Oh no, I'm going to die.. No! I- I don't want to die.. please..! _My thoughts are washed away as the Man in Moon's bright glow fades into nothing but darkness.


	17. Chapter 16:

Chapter 16

**Elsa**

" Jack! " I cry, watching Jack grasp his chest. His eyes meet mine as he collapses on the floor. They're full of shock and regret. I dash to him, placing him into my lap. Sandy rushes through the group of guardians and looks at Jack shivering on the ground. North runs towards me, his eyes full of worry.

" Get him inside, now! " He urges, as Bunny rushes to grab Jack and leads him into the workshop. I place Jack's arms on my shoulder to support him as Bunny grasps Jack's other arm. Tears stream down Jack's face as he struggles to breathe. Glancing at the moon, it's surprisingly dull tonight. I hurry our bedroom { Jack and mine } and we place Jack on the bed gently. His breathing is broken and tears spill down my face.

" Jack.. " I whisper, watching from a distance as Sandy and North examine Jack's wound. Tooth comes up to me, but I dismiss her numbly. Her eyes are full of concern as she drags Bunny out with her. I walk over to Jack resting on the bed as North glances at me.

" I- Is he going to be okay? " I ask, fearing what the answer will be.. North huffs as he glances at the limp body of Jack. I place my hand on Jack's as he lets out a gasp, only to fall unconsious once again. I take my hand away, shocked. Gazing at Sandy, he urges for me to try it again. So, I nervously grasp Jack's hand in mine once more, and he opens his eyes slightly.

" That's it! Elsa, your ice powers must be healing Jack.. keep holding onto him, dear! " North exclaims, my eyes widen in relief as I cling to Jack's hand tighter. Watching Sandy patch Jack up was torturing. At the slightest touch, he would cry out in pain. Tears would stream down both our faces, Jack's in pain, mine in pure happiness.

" You're going to be okay, Jack. I'm not leaving your side.. ever. " I whisper to him once North and Sandy left Jack to rest. Glancing at Jack's patched up chest made me feel horrible. _It's Pitch's fault.. He'll pay for what he's done to Jack... _I say, my eyes scrunching furiously. Moments go by of comforting silence, and I come up with an idea to help Jack. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I place my hands tenderly on Jack's chest. I let my power flow through my fingertips as Jack's eyes fly open. He struggles, but I put more and more pressure on his wound. When I start to feel weak, I stop. Gasping for breath, I gaze at Jack. His eyes are unfocused, but energetic.

" Jack.. " I gasp, a grin forming on my face. He glances at me, a faint smile forming.

" Um.. do I know you by any chance? " His words echo in my head as I step back in horror.

" Y- Yes, I'm Elsa. " I say, glancing at him sit up, his eyes full of confusion. " You love me.. " I whisper, holding my hands close to my heart.

He glances at me, " What was that? " I gaze up at him, shocked.

" Oh.. n- nothing.. " I stutter, turning around to leave and tell the guardians. He tilts his head as he gazes around.

" What am I doing in North's workshop? I should be in Burgess right now.. " He wonders out loud.

Gazing at him in shock I mutter, " You remember North? D- Do you remember Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy? " Jack nods his head, uncertain to where I was going with this. I nod as I swing the doors open, with Jack following behind closely. North stares at Jack in utter shock as tears escape from my eyes. I quicky wipe them away as everyone rushes up to me. Jack avoids Bunny and talks with Baby Tooth and Tooth about how the children were doing. Tooth glances at me shocked, but I look away.

As Tooth manages to escape and let Jack play with Baby Tooth, everyone looks at me.

" Well? What happened? " North asks, tilting his head.

Gasping I answer, " I healed him with my powers. But, h- he doesn't remember me.. He remembers all of you, but..- " Tears stream down my face as Tooth places her hand on my shoulder.

" I bet Pitch has something to do with this.. " Bunny states, his eyes glaring at the wall angrily. Shaking my head, I quickly step away from everyone.

" I- I can't stay here. I'm going back to Arendelle. " I annouce, Tooth looks at me shocked.

" B- But Elsa! You have to stay here and make Jack remember! " Tooth exclaims, her eyes begging me to stay. Sighing, I hug myself.

" No. " Is all I say as I run outside. With Baby Tooth and Jack outside playing, I avoid going over to them. Jack glances at me, and looks in wonder as all the guardians rush towards me.

" Elsa, please! We can work this out! " North calls, with everyone on his tail.

Tears stream down my face as I cry out, " No, it's too late! Just.. leave me alone! " I swing my hand miserably as ice forms into a wall, seperating me from the guardians. It runs around the whole workshop.. Stepping back in horror, I lift up my icy dress and make a break for it. Everyone desperatly tries to get me to come back, but I know it's too late. _Jack's gone, and he won't ever remember me.. ever.._ I hug myself as tears stream down my face uncontrollably.

After several minutes of running, I slow down to make sure I'm far enough from the workshop. I collapse in the snow, my eyes widening miserably.

_**So this is what Pitch meant by killing me... **_

**Jack**

" No, it's too late! Just.. leave me alone! " Elsa cries, her eyes teary. I tilt my head as ice shoots from her palms and makes an ice barrier around the guardians. Standing up shocked, I watch helplessly as she runs away, into the everlasting snow. The ice melts as soon as she's gone, and I rush up to Tooth.

" Why didn't you tell me she had ice powers?! " I cry out, looking hurt. Tooth glares at the sky angrily.

" We thought you already knew, idiot! " Bunny huffs, clearly annoyed. Stepping back from the harsh comment, North shakes his head sadly.

" Pitch.. this is his doing. " North sighs, his eyes filled with regret.

I tilt my head, making a confused expression. " Huh? "

" He attacked you, making you forget everything about poor Elsa.. " He shakes his head sadly.

Scrunching my eyebrows, Tooth explains grimmly, " You love her, Jack. She risked her life plenty of times for you, and you did too. It's because you two truley love each other.. but Pitch erased your memory of her.." She stops, placing her hands in her face.. I glance down, noticing that frost has covered a piece of cloth tied around my chest. I press on it, only to feel pain. My eyes widen in amazement at the evidence that Elsa really did love me, and I got attacked.

I step back in shock, " L- love..?! I-I..- " Words can't even come to describe how I feel. Glancing at the footprints in the snow, I gaze at Tooth.

" Tooth, you're the guardian of Memories. So, make me remember! Please.. " I beg, my eyes filled with hope. Her eyes sparkle with an idea forming in her mind.

" Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner..! Jack- come with me, now! " I tilt my head as Tooth flies around excitedly. North, Bunny, and Sandy glance at her in confusion as she glances back. Determination fills her entire expression..

**" We're going to save Elsa.. from herself."**

* * *

_**AN: I was so happy to see new reviews today! Also, hope you all had a lovely holiday! I was kind of debating whether Jack should remember Elsa, or shouldn't and decided what I drama could be added to the chapter later on.. So, be prepared for that! :) { I chose with enie-meanie-miny-mo } xD Love you guise, and stay lovely!**_


	18. Epilogue:

_**AN: So, this might be the last chapter! :( But, I might make an epilogue so I can continue making more and more fanfics! :D Umm, so yeah. And love ya if you've read this whole thing with me! It's been so fun writing this, and reading all of your reviews! Stay lovely! - Maddiee**_

_**EDIT: So, this is actually going to be the last chapter since I can't think of a great ending. But, I do have an idea for my next fanfic. So, that'll come out soon! **_

* * *

Chapter 17

**Jack**

" Here, open this. " Tooth suggests, shoving a golden tube into my hand.

" Why? I already know my memories, Tooth. " I say, glancing at her in confusion. She sighs annoyed as she makes my place my finger on the blue diamond. The blinding light I saw once before blinds me again, and when I can see again, I see me and Elsa. She's giggling happily as we gaze at stars. We're cuddled on the soft snow as she makes snowflakes splatter everywhere.

Then, another vision comes. It's me first finding Elsa, alone in her room and scared. I remember making snow sheep with her, and teaching her how to ice skate in her room.

And then, there's her sacrificing herself for her sister. She shoved her off the thawing ice as she plunges into the icy depths. She died that day, but my love for her was what brought the Man in Moon to bring her back. My pain and loss was so numbing, I thought I'd never feel that way ever. But here I am, weeping at the dead body of Elsa laying on the snow.

Then, there's her coming back to life. I was so joyful, and I confessed my love to her...

Gasping for breath, I refocus my vision. Sandy is looking at me, worried as Bunny paces rapidly. North is chatting with Tooth as she glances at me panting. She rushes up to me as she gazes at me, waiting to see if I remember. I nod as she squeals excitedly.

" We need to go find her, like now. " I announce, leading everyone to North's sled. Climbing on it, I glance at Tooth and nod gratefully.

' Thank you. ' I mouth, and she nods, her eyes twinkling. Exhaling, I let the memories of Elsa sink in.

**I remember.**

**Elsa**

Plunging through the snow, I gaze at the twinkling stars. But, then I start to think of Jack and how he loved gazing at them. Tears threaten to stream down my face, but it's just a waste of tears. I wipe my eyes with my wrist as I make my way up a mountain. Gazing in the horizon, I see my ice castle. A grin forms on my face as I remember the feeling of safety there. So I run faster, making my way towards the doors.

Once I get to the doors, it's nearly the break of dawn. The shimmering stars that were shinning oh so bright, are now dimming slowly. I gaze at the towering palace, made of glimmering ice and snow.

" Home sweet, home.. " I whisper sadly. Looking behind me, I see the sun rise and I smile.

" You never got to see a sunrise with Jack, hmm? " Pitch asks, appearing from behind me. I stand there frozen, gazing at Pitch with my eyes full of hatred.

" You made Jack forget me. " I say grimly. He smirks, and I can feel anger rising up inside me. " It's your fault... " I whisper, my hands forming fists.

Pitch places his hand on my shoulder as he sighs, " Then maybe, don't get on my bad side... " At these words, I scream wordlessly inside. Spinning around rapidly, my palm comes in contact with Pitch's cheek. He steps back, staggering. Tears stream down my face as his face turns from soft to furious.

" What will it take to make you forget about him, Elsa?! " He cries out, getting ready to attack. Stepping back, I shrug.

" We're meant to be together. I love him, and now he doesn't have any clue who I am, or was! " I cry out miserably, holding in the blizzard that wants to explode.

" This just proves he doesn't love you! " He pauses, waiting for me to yell at him. But, I have no words anymore. Placing my hands on my eyes, I sob silently and collapse in the snow.

" **If **he truly loved you, he wouldn't of let his memories get erased... " He states, a smirk forming on his face. Gazing at the sky, I see the last of the stars disappear. I shake my head, my loose braid swaying back and forth.

" Jack loves me, he just doesn't realize it anymore.. " I note, standing up I glare at Pitch.

" You didn't try to kill Jack. You only wanted him to go unconscious and then you'd erase his memories.. " My eyes widen in horror at the thought. Pitch smiles devilishly as I turn away, desperate for this to all be one horrible nightmare.

" What goes better, than cold and dark? " He asks, his voice like silk. My thoughts are all cramped together, and I look at my hands in confusion. Shaking my head, I loosen my palms. I turn around, tears spilling down my cheeks once again. Pitch walks up to me as he sees fear contaminating my eyes. He places his clammy hand on my cheek as I stand there, my plan forming inside my head. I can hear ringing of bells as I stare at the sky.

An evil smirk forms on Pitch's face as he whispers, " You don't need them anymore. You have me, together we can rule! " I turn away, then walk silently a few feet brisk from Pitch. I spin around as I command all my powers to shoot from my palms. It hits Pitch, but he creates a barrier of black sand.

" This if for hurting Jack! " I scream, making the pain and loss from losing Jack explode from my hands into sharp ice. It hits Pitch, and he falls down in the snow. Turning, I can see the peak of North's sleigh as I shake my head. I turn back to Pitch, and he's lying on the ground, a smirk on his face.

" You think you can defeat me? " He challenges, his eyes filled with determination.

" You made the person I love kill me inside. And now, I'm getting revenge. " I state. Glaring at Pitch as he stands up, I aim my hand at him. Taking a deep breathe I conjure all the pain, loss, and fear welled up inside me.

And I just let it go.

The force of the blow makes me stagger backwards, but I hold my ground. Still, as much as I wanted to let Pitch go and never come back, something told me to keep on fighting. Then, my vision turns blue and I can't control what I'm doing any longer. A hazy blue glow consumes the whole entire mountain, making it impossible to see anything. But, I can hear Pitch's cries of terror as the ice hits him from every direction.

My parents, Jack forgetting me, my death, Jack's almost death, the fear of hiding.. it made me so scared inside that, I forgot how much love I received in my lifetime.

At that moment, I thought of how I saved Anna and Jack so many times before this. It's because I **love **them. Tears spill down my face as the glow dies down. Pitch lays limp on the snow, and I stagger backwards. Tooth and everyone else, rushes towards me. But, I look at my hands in horror. I glance at my hands, then Pitch.

" Oh god, what have I done... " I whisper, my eyes filling with tears. Jack rushes up next to me and places his lips on mine before I can do anything. Parting, Jack's eyes are full of love.

" I remember. " Is all he said, and I swear my heart skipped a beat or two. Grinning, I jump into his arms as he hugs me tightly. The feel of Jack against me once again, makes tears of pure happiness flow down my cheeks. I nestle my head into Jack's shoulder. Sniffling, I part myself from him reluctantly.

" Jack. "

" Elsie. "

" I know my center. "

He tilts his head in wonder as the rest of the guardians approach from the sled. North overhears, and laughs joyfully.

" Go on, Elsa. " Tooth encourages, her eyes filled with relief.

" **Love. **"

**I'm the Guardian of Love.**


End file.
